


An Oral Raport

by ribbonsandnightshade



Series: Two's Great, but Three's Better [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonsandnightshade/pseuds/ribbonsandnightshade
Summary: Ilya makes an offer to Dorian in the Emerald Graves, and Iron Bull gets to watch.





	An Oral Raport

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to the lovely ImpulsivelyFicced for betaing. You're a good roommate.

The Emerald Graves was beautiful, but it had nothing on the sight of the Inquisitor on his knees. Ilya didn’t seem perturbed in the slightest of the Inquisition’s footsteps just outside the beige fabric that separated them from the rest of the world. He knew Ilya had an exhibitionist streak, but their tent of all places?

Yet Ilya just knelt there patiently, perfectly submissive and waiting for Dorian’s lead.

This was definitely not how he thought this day was going to go. They’d barely set up camp and he was already getting jumped.

“Well?” Iron Bull said from where he sat back on the bedroll. “Go ahead. Whatever he’s good with, I am too.”

Dorian swallowed, looking back and forth between them. They were evidently still serious about adding him to their relationship.

“You’re quite serious?” Dorian whispered to Ilya.

The Inquisitor nodded, eyes twinkling. “I wouldn’t be down here if I wasn’t, Dorian. Can I? Please?”

At this point, the blush Ilya always made on Dorian’s cheeks was going to become a permanent addition.

“Someone could hear us. You’re not exactly quiet.”

Ilya just grinned up at him, resting his hands gently on Dorian’s hips. “Then you’re just going to have to make me quiet. I can think of a few ways.”

Dorian bit his lip.

Oh, yes. He could definitely think of quite a few ways to keep Ilya quiet and that wasn’t helping his predicament at all.

The way Ilya kept looking at him, how could Dorian deny such a lovely request?

His fingers definitely weren’t trembling as he undid the ties and buckles of his trousers and pulled out his half hard cock. Dorian was utterly mesmerized by how Ilya’s blue eyes darkened with desire at the sight of him, licking his lips as Dorian stroked himself.

“Please?” Ilya asked lowly.

Dorian nodded and Ilya leaned in, swirling his tongue around the silken head before enveloping it with his plump, warm lips. Ilya’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned at the feeling of Dorian hardening on his tongue. All Dorian could do was watch as the Inquisitor slowly took him in, sucking him off as if he was the air in his lungs. And, sweet Maker, was Ilya good at it.

Iron Bull watched knowingly and pulled his own cock out of his tented pants. “Don’t mind me. You two keep having fun.”

Ilya’s hands roamed up Dorian’s hips as he took him deeper into his throat.

“Kaffas,” Dorian breathed and ran his hands through Ilya’s short hair, tugging lightly.

Ilya moaned again and started working faster, seemingly encouraged by Dorian’s reaction.

Ilya dragged the flat of his tongue along the length of him and the slow tease around his head was torturous in the best of ways. Dorian really shouldn’t have been surprised by how good the Inquisitor was at sucking cock, but the little secret sent sparks through him. They definitely should have done this sooner.

Dorian’s eyes never left Ilya’s as he watched his cock slide in and out of the warm, wet heat of Ilya’s mouth. This would definitely fuel several nights with his hand at the rate his friend was going. He felt oddly powerful, having the Inquisitor on his knees like this. Ilya was so bossy sometimes in his role as Inquisitor. Seeing him pliant and eager to take orders was electrifying.

Iron Bull sighed as he fisted his cock. “That’s right, kadan. Make him feel good.”

Ilya whimpered and pressed a hand to his crotch, eyes fluttering from the contact.

Dorian was getting close, pressing his fist to his mouth to stop a groan from escaping at a particularly long, slow pump of Ilya’s lips. Ilya knew what he was doing, and he was going to drag every last thought through Dorian’s cock at this rate.

The crunch of footsteps stopped outside the tent and someone cleared their throat.

“Inquisitor? Might I have a word with you? I’d like to discuss the location of a nearby mage,"  
Cassandra inquired.

Dorian stiffened and instantly pulled his cock from Ilya’s lips. A string of spit connected the head to Ilya’s wet lips and Dorian had to hold himself back.

Ilya pouted, voice hoarse. “I’m a little busy.”

“Inquisitor, are you well?” she asked, concern in her voice.

Ilya winked at Dorian. “Never better.”

“If you are certain.”

“Very much so.” Ilya replied and Bull snickered. “I’ll catch up to you when I’m done.”

“As you say, Inquisitor,” Cassandra stated before the crunch of footsteps drifted away.

“Sweet Maker!” Dorian hissed as he buried his face in his hands.

Ilya chuckled and ran his hands along Dorian’s thighs. “See told you we’d be fine.”

Dorian glared at him.

“I mean, if you want. I can just leave and come back –” Ilya gasped as Dorian gripped his hair and yanked his head back.

A ragged breath left Ilya’s chest and he looked absolutely wanton as he stared up at Dorian with wide eyes.

“Open your mouth,” Dorian ordered and Ilya shivered.

“Maker, yes.”

Dorian slid his cock into Ilya’s lax mouth and rolled his hips, the delightful vibrations of Ilya’s whimper spurring him on. The sound of his cock gliding passed Ilya’s bruised lips was obscene and enchanting all in one. This man really shouldn’t make this look as attractive as he did.

Ilya fought with the ties of his trousers before pulling his hard cock from his pants as if it were on fire. Dorian groaned at the sight of Ilya fisting himself. He was going to die happy at this rate.

Dorian scratched his nails across Ilya’s scalp and tilted his head to a better angle. Ilya closed his eyes and moved without restraint, breath heavy through his nose.

“So close,” Dorian whispered and Ilya moaned, fisting himself faster. “So good.”

He could feel Bull’s burning gaze on them, his soft grunts, but Dorian’s world narrowed down to the pleasure coursing through his veins. His fingertips tingled and his orgasm hit him faster than he’d anticipated, spilling deeply down Ilya’s throat. He pulled out in alarm, spattering some of his cum across Ilya’s cheek, a trickle of it dripping down his chin from his lips.

Ilya gulped down breaths as he threw his head back, body shaking as he spent himself on the ground.

Fuck, he looked beautiful.

Dorian could only look at him as Ilya slowly came down from his high and looked at him, satisfied yet hungry. Ilya licked his lips and winked.

Iron Bull chuckled. “Good show, kadan.”

Ilya blushed and turned his gaze to Bull as the Qunari wiped the mess off his hand.

Dorian’s chest fluttered as he pressed a thumb to Ilya’s bruised lip. Ilya just looked back up at him with a smile.

“Like what you see?” he asked.

Dorian huffed. “You’re incorrigible.”

“You love it.”

That he did.

Ilya tucked himself back in his pants and gestured towards Dorian’s softening cock. “Need help with that?”

“I do believe I can manage on my own, thank you very much,” Dorian quipped and Ilya chuckled as he stood.

He could get used to that laugh.


End file.
